Los siglos olvidados de una vida corta
by CazadorasDeLaNoche
Summary: Cuando llevas tiempo reprimiendo recuerdos, estos siempre te explotaran en la cara cuando menos lo esperes, y al final recordaras aquello que no querías, que no deberías y que se supone que nunca paso, porque a los 17 años no has podido vivir 600 ni un humano puede no serlo ¿o si?
1. Capitulo 1 Normalidad

**Capitulo 1 Normalidad**

 _Hola! Esta es una historia que escribimos mi mejor amiga y yo por mensajes, nos gusto mucho así que decidimos compartirla aquí, es nuestra primera historia así que perdónenos por los errores que podamos cometer, sin mas que decir esperamos que les guste._

Iban a ser las 12:00 y ya estaba totalmente aburrida, mire a Helena a mi lado le sonreí y dije:

-¿Quieres brincarte la clase?- me miro con cara de "ahí vamos otra vez" –Anda no estamos haciendo nada y en la próxima clase no tenemos falta-

Batí mis pestañas pícaramente, sabía que no podía resistirse a esa cara y con un gran suspiro se levanto y empezó a meter sus cosas a su mochila, brinque de alegría y corrí a mi lugar a recoger mi mochila. Nuestras amigas se nos quedaron viendo, y cuando Lucí, mi pelirroja favorita nos pregunto a dónde íbamos con tanta prisa, me reí un poco.

– No pensamos quedarnos a escuchar la aburrida clase, nos dicen envían un mensaje de que nos dejaron de tarea ¿siii? –

Ella se rió también y asintió con la cabeza, nos despedimos de las demás y nos fuimos rápidamente para no toparnos con el profesor. Caminábamos lentamente, íbamos a un pequeño parque cerca de la preparatoria. A esas horas no había casi nadie, solo personas haciendo caminatas o alguno que otro estiramiento. Helena se sentó lentamente en una de las bancas, yo me acosté en el resto y acomode mi cabeza en sus piernas.

– Helena ¿Qué tienes? Se nota que andas desganada ¿es algo relacionado con tus papás? – Ella solo suspiro y miró hacia el cielo, mientras jugaba con mi cabello, volvió su mirada hacia mí.

– Es solo que no los entiendo, sabes siempre están fuera y no se meten en mis cosas, pero últimamente andan rondándome y viendo de manera muy extraña, no sé, siento que algo va mal – La mire atenta, sabía que ella era adoptada al igual que yo, y que la relación que tenía con sus "padres" era sumamente inestable, nunca le prestaban verdadera atención, es verdad, nada le faltaba, aunque fueran de clase media. Siempre la dejaban de lado y cuando tenía una visita parecían una familia perfecta, tan perfecta que no podía ser real.

– ¿Y no te ha dicho nada tu abuela? A lo mejor quieren que los acompañes a algún lado, tal vez es muy importante y no saben como convéncete para que vayas – Me mira indecisa

–Ella no sabe nada, le he preguntado, pero dice que no le han dicho nada. Y no creó, siempre que me piden que vaya a algún lado sin importar mi opinión. No sé, esta sensación es totalmente distinta, sé que me ocultan algo, pero no por mi bien sino por el suyo. Es algo extraño –

No sabía que pensar, ella siempre ha sido muy perceptiva, pero ¿qué podría ser?

– ¿Y si es algo relacionado con tus padres biológicos?– Me aventure a decir

– No, no creó que sea algo relacionado con ellos, sobre todo porque hace mucho deje de preguntar por ellos – Podían ser mil cosas, pero no tenía idea a que podría ser - Déjalo estar Elaine, no podrán estar así por siempre, o me dicen que pasa o se lo guardan, solo puede pasar una de esas dos cosas –

Me reí un poco, sé que siempre prefería dejar las cosas así porque la agobiaban, y yo preferí no seguir o podría molestarla.

–Entonces... ¿y tú estás bien? – La mire no entendiendo mucho – Tienes unas ojeras terribles -

Esta vez empecé a carcajearme – Es solo que me la he pasado leyendo unos libros que encontré en la biblioteca de la escuela ese día llegue tarde a el taller en la biblioteca los vi –

– ¿Qué tipo de libros? – La verdad era que no quería decirle mucho

– Pues libros – Me miro con molestia

– No digas que una novela porque a tus padres no les importa mucho darte dinero para comprarte lo que quieras, así que escúpe que te llamo la atención –

Me moleste un poco ¿Por qué tenía que conocerme tan bien?

– Bueno, no es una novela, son unos libros muy viejos, el que estoy leyendo es de cuero y tiene sus hojas totalmente amarillentas, en su lomo tienes una espada impresa y tiene un ágata negro. Es más parecido a un diario y ya – Podía ver su emoción por cada poro que tenía, eso solo significaría que no me dejaría en paz

– ¿Y?... ¿Qué dice? se escucha que está genial, pero no sólo por eso te llamo la atención, en tu casa hay muchos libros así que dime ¿que tienen de especial esos libros?–

-Bueno pues tienes dibujos muy raros y su contenido parece más bien un cuento con muchos datos. Y no te lo pienso enseñar –dije tajantemente y en un segundo vi como cambio su expresión de intrigada a una malhumorada.

– Ni al cabo que lo quería ver, por cierto ya casi es la una – Se levanto enseguida, yo solo me senté.

– ¿Y si vienes a mi casa? – No pensé que podría ir, por cómo estaban las cosas con sus padres.

\- No puedo, no ahorita-

\- Anda floja levántate que pronto llegarán por ti– Dijo burlesca. Y así dimos por terminada nuestra pequeña plática.

Los días siguientes Helena no asistió a clases y por la última plática que tuvimos no sabía si ir a su casa a buscarla, lo mejor sería esperar. Si mañana no asistía clases iría a su casa. Me desanimaba que no fuera, ella era la única con la que me hallaba totalmente cómoda, siempre sabía cómo hacer reír a todas nuestras amigas y ahora que no estaba estábamos muy preocupadas.

 _Reviews? Comentarios? Por favor escribanos estaremos encantadas de leer sus mensajes_


	2. Capitulo 2 La tragedia

**Capitulo 2 La tragedia.**

 _Bueno eh aquí el segundo capitulo, que es en donde todo cambia y nuestra historia va tomando rumbo. En fin, esperamos que disfruten la historia y que nos perdonen de antemano por posibles errores, gracias :)_

Era viernes y el reloj marcaba la 1 de la tarde, aun no había rastro alguno de Elena. En cuanto vinieron a recogerme le dije a el chófer que manejara su casa, me miro fijamente por el retrovisor y sin decir palabra alguna empezó a manejar. En cuanto llegamos salí corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa, pero antes de tocar pude escuchar un estruendo en el segundo piso, mire hacia el auto donde todavía estaba mi chófer. Tenía que pensar, piensa, piensa… ¡La enredadera!

Estaba en la parte izquierda de la casa y llegaba hasta el techo, la acaban de cortar, pero era eso o nada. En cuando mi chófer se distrajo, salí corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa, acerque un bote de basura que había le puse la tapa y empecé a trepar. La ventana que estaba ahí debía ser del cuarto de sus padres y por suerte estaba semi-abierta

– Maldición – me resbale, sentí como una de mis uñas se había roto y como comenzaba a salir sangre, sin saber como lo hice me impulse, abriendo totalmente la ventana y me aventé, caí como un saco de patatas, me levante lo mas rápido que pude y salí corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

Era temprano para que su familia estuviera, ellos siempre llegaban por la noche. En cuanto abrí la puerta de su cuarto vi un vaso de vidrio hecho trizas en el suelo.

– Elena ¡Elena! – Grite, desesperada. Mire en el baño... ¿Eso era…? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? En verdad eso era sangre ¡Sangre! Todo lo vi en cámara lenta, no sé en qué momento entre, ni siquiera sé como hice para sostener a Helena bañada en sangre, su pelo, su piel, todo lleno de sangre ¡su sangre! Sus muñecas... tenían dos cortes profundos de los que no paraba salir sangre.

\- Maldición ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – De la nada abrió sus tus ojos de manera muy suave tanto que tuve miedo que los volviera a cerrar, me sonrió.

– Tienes que llevarme rosas, si… A mi tumba, rosas… - en cuanto pronuncio aquello me hiso reaccionar y no sé cómo, la cargue y me apresure hacia la planta de abajo, tenía que ayudarle sin importar cómo, tenía que hacerlo. Recuerdo, que en un momento de lucidez que le grite al chófer que nos llevase al hospital, tengo memoria de que le grite a las enfermeras, hasta que finalmente un doctor tomo su cuerpo de manera apurada y la acomodaron en una camilla para llevársela rápidamente, no lo pude seguir porque estaba apresada entre las manos de tres enfermeras.

En este momento sigo en el hospital y nadie me quiere decir nada, bueno ellos dicen más bien que no pueden darme esa información porque no soy su familiar... ¡Y un carajo! Sus malditos padres desde hace horas que les llame y no respondían, ¡Era yo la que se moría del nerviosismo! ¡Y aun así no me querían decir nada!

– Señorita- dijo por primera vez el chófer -Su madre me ha llamado, le he dicho que estaba en casa de la chica con lentes – Sabía totalmente a quien se refería

– Está bien, si vuelve a llamar dile que enseguida regresamos a casa – No quería pensar en que dirán en cuanto me vean toda manchada de sangre. Ni siquiera me he limpiado los brazos…

\- Disculpe ¿no ha llegado ningún familiar de la paciente Elena? – La pobre enfermera que a mi parecer era muy joven también se veía preocupada

– No, no ha llegado nadie-

-En verdad ¿no pueden decirme nada? – Me miro angustiada y asintió

– Ella esta sedada, ya paso el peligro, pero necesitamos a alguien de su familia para los tramites –

En cuanto dijo que estaba bien mi cuerpo se relajo totalmente, sin embargo tenía miedo de lo que estaba por suceder, sabía que ella era una persona muy frágil, aunque nunca pensé que llegaría a ese extremo y que si lo había hecho era porque algo la había bloqueado totalmente. Las cosas no estaban bien, nada bien.

 _Reviews? Comentarios? escribanos y estaremos encantadas de leer :3_


	3. Capitulo 3 Dinero

**Capitulo 3 Dinero**

 _Hola! bueno aquí con nuevo capitulo, gracias por el Review! Tranquilo todo a su tiempo y sabrán el importante rol que juega el libro. Sin mas que decir (salvo las disculpas por si notan algunos errores) aquí esta el capitulo que esperemos disfruten._

En cuanto se fue la enfermera mi chófer dijo:

– Señorita es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – Sin embargo no quería moverme de ahí. Aparte de que estaba toda llena de sangre, si llegaba así mis padres se exaltarían y más al saber que hizo Elena ¡Maldición! Entonces mi celular sonó.

– ¿Si? –

-Hola soy la mamá de Elena, tengo varias llamadas perdidas de tu número celular ¿pasa algo? – ¡Rayos! Cómo podía estar tan tranquila

– Si, pasa que Elena esta en el hospital, intento suicidarse – No me contesto inmediatamente, por lo menos esta en shock, si no fuera por eso creo que si le hubiese dado un buen golpe cuando la viese

– ¿Pero ella está bien? ¿En cuál hospital están? – Me tomo un momento contestar, ya que ni siquiera yo sabía, había estado demasiado nerviosa como para enterarme de esas cosas.

– Enseguida estoy allá –

En cuanto llego le avise a la enfermera, me agradeció haber traído a Elena y enseguida se fue con ella. Mire a mi chófer, que en ningún momento se había ido

–Vuelvo en un minuto, voy al baño – Me gire y fui en busca de los baños.

Cuando entre lo primero que vi fue mi imagen reflejada en el espejo, tenía mis cabellos negros enmarallados, mi cara estaba pálida, de por sí ya era blanca ahora parecía fantasma. Parecía que había asesinado a alguien. Mis brazos estaban totalmente llenos de sangre seca, mi pecho, mi abdomen hasta parte de mi cuello, camine enseguida al lavabo, al querer frotarme las manos sentí el ardor de la uña rota que al parecer no era nada superficial. Con cuidado tome un poco de rollo y poco a poco me fui quitando la sangre, una vez que estuve un poco "presentable" porque aun tenía la camisa y el pantalón manchados de sangre, regrese a casa.

Antes de bajarme del auto le dije al chófer "espero discreción de su parte", él solo asintió. A la mañana siguiente en cuanto mis padres se fueron, me fui directo al hospital a ver a Helena, no había podido dormir bien, quería saber que había pasado. En cuanto llegue vi a su madre sentada en una de las bancas, me acerque a ella

– Hola ¿Cómo esta Elena? – Se le veía cansada, por lo menos no la había dejado sola

– No lo sé, sabes, yo tengo la culpa, dije algo que no debía – Aunque quería saber más, me calle porque seguramente no me diría nada

– Disculpe Señora el doctor necesita hablar con usted – La enfermera enseguida me miro con cara de "la mocosa no"

– Ella irá conmigo ¿Puede guiarnos? – ¡Ja! En su cara. Me miro de manera tajante pero no dijo nada y empezó a caminar delante de nosotras, nos hizo entrar a una habitación. Y ahí estaba ella llena de cables, súper pálida y ni siquiera respiraba normalmente ¡parecía que ni siquiera respiraba!

– La paciente aun no está todavía fuera de peligro, se le hizo una transfusión, sin embargo tenemos que esperar su reacción –

En ese momento la madre de Elena comenzó a llorar, yo solo miraba todo aquello como si de una escena se tratase y cuando voltee a mirar a mi amiga, abrió sus ojos, apenas logre reaccionar cuando ella comenzó a moverse de manera brusca, al parecer quería quitarse los cables. El doctor actuó más rápido de lo que se podría uno esperar, de manera brusca la inmovilizo para luego aplicarle un sedante y cuando entraron las enfermaras nos sacaron a nosotras, su madre lloraba a un más fuerte y yo lo único que quería era ingresar nuevamente aquella habitación. En cuanto me calme empecé a cuestionarme que debía hacer

– Señora que fue lo que dijo para que se sienta culpable – Ella me miro como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Cuando Fabian y yo supimos que no podríamos tener hijos decidimos adoptar, sin embargo los tramites eran más lentos que ahora, hubo un momento en donde ya no sabíamos que hacer. Un día, un hombre que estaba sentado en las escaleras de nuestra vieja casa, nos dijo que buscaba una pareja para que cuidara de su sobrina, dijo que nos había visto en el orfanato y supo que nosotros podríamos cuidar de ella – Okey eso era una cosa, pero eso no le afectaría a Elena, no del todo.

Ella suspiro y siguió su relato.

– Al día siguiente él nos entrego a Elena, tenía 6 años, eso nos sorprendió mucho, sin embargo así la quisimos. Él nos dijo que no recordaba nada porque tuvo un accidente automovilístico donde murieron sus padres. Él nos prometió darnos cada cierto periodo una suma de dinero para que no le faltara nada. Al principio todo estuvo bien, pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo y Elena no nos aceptaba, nos veía como extraños y eso al final logro que mi esposo se alejara de ambas, yo sentí cierto rencor hacia ella, ya que su actitud había logrado un cambio en él, sin embargo sabía que no todo era su culpa, sin embargo cada vez nos alejamos más de ella y al final solo nos importo el dinero que nos manda ese hombre, porque nos hicimos de muchas deudas que todavía no hemos terminado de pagar. Tú eres la primera persona a quien le cuento la verdad. Elena debió de escucharnos hablar, en unas semanas nos depositaran dinero, Fabian dijo que lo mejor sería dejar a Elena, yo le dije que no, que si hacíamos eso nos dejarían de dar dinero y ya nos faltaba poco por terminar de pagar, él me dijo que por eso ya no había necesidad que viviese con nosotros y lo mejor sería que Elena viviera aparte, ya que no soportaba estar con alguien que no lo veía como un padre, yo le dije que exageraba, empezamos a discutir y solo me di cuenta de que Elena nos estaba escuchando cuando azoto la puerta de su habitación, quise hablar con ella, pero nunca abrió la puerta –

Yo no sabía que decir, todo era un revoltijo. Sabía que Elena no recordaba parte de su infancia, pero ella me dijo que era porque un día jugando se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, no me esperaba otra cosa. Pero lo que si me molestaba es que sus padres ahora solo buscaran el dinero.

– ¿Y usted creía que ella brincaría de emoción cuando se enterara de que lo que quería de ella era el dinero que le daban? No debían importarles sus deudas si no el hecho de que ella no los aceptara del todo, ¡perdió la memoria obviamente no les tendría confianza! Su error fue haberse olvidado de que no solo tenían que cuidarla sino también amarla–

Ella me miro incrédula. No soporte verla, realmente no tenía tiempo para ver su cara de culpabilidad y desasosiego, así que me pare como un resorte y fui nuevamente a la habitación de Elena, había una enfermera en el pasillo.

– ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Lo más seguro es que no me dejaría verla

– Elena ¿ella todavía no despierta? – En cuanto lo dije ella negó

– No, supongo que dormirá toda la tarde – "Bien" fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir del hospital, tenía que regresar a casa inmediatamente.

 _Reviews? Comentarios? Problemas? Canciones? Nada en especial? Escribanos estaremos encantadas de leerlos_


	4. Capitulo 4 Intervención Paterna

**Capitulo 4 Intervención Paterna.**

 _Hola queridos lectores! bien en esta ocasión el capitulo va a ser mas largo que los otros y tiene varias notas al final para que entiendan las citas que vienen marcadas con un * En este cap podrán conocer algo del interior del "Libro". Por favor perdonen de antemano nuestros errores en la historia ya que esta es la primera, sin mas que decir que inicie el capitulo :3_

En cuanto llegue a mi casa, corrí a mi cuarto, mi nana me llamo, pero aún así pase de largo, cerré la puerta y le puse seguro, abrí el armario tome la maleta más grande que tenía y empecé a echar mis cosas rápidamente. Escuche un como tocaron la puerta de manera autoritaria ¡Rayos! Ese debía de ser mi padre, me dirigí enseguida a la puerta, en cuanto vi su figura salí de la habitación, no quería que viese la maleta .

– Tu nana te llamo, porque le dije que quería hablar contigo. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? ¡ Y no me digas mentiras! Camina. – Sabía que no le importaba que habláramos en pasillo, pero aun así íbamos directo a su despacho, siempre hacia lo mismo, no me daba el suficiente tiempo a pensar bien que iba a decir. Si decía una mentira podría darse cuenta muy fácil, así que debía que ser precavida.

– Yo estaba con Elena – dije rápidamente, vi como mi padre se tensaba al escuchar su nombre, sin embargo seguía caminando.

– Ella esta triste y quiero ayudarla – En ese momento se paró en seco y volteo a mirarme.

– Te dije que no quería mentiras– Sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los míos y aunque no tuviera sus genes, muchas personas pensaban que él era mi padre biológico.

– Se que ella está en el hospital porque intento suicidarse, eso no es estar triste eso es estar desesperado. ¡Y tu quieres ayudarla, como siempre!- Lo mire sorprendida

-¿Como...

\- ¿Cómo sé eso? Muy sencillo ¡Nadie sale libre si deja su ropa llena de sangre en cualquier lugar! – Se que estaba muy molesto porque sus ojos brillaban de manera peligrosa. Daba un poco de miedo.

– Yo sé que no quieres que este junto a ella, pero es mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejarla así como así – En cuanto lo dije me gire sobre mis talones, dispuesta a irme, pero antes de que diera un paso mi padre me tomo de la mano y me giro hacia él nuevamente, grite sin querer, él miro mi mano y su expresión se volvió más fría al ver mi dedo mal herido.

– ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –

\- Yo... me resbale –

\- ¿De dónde? – no dije nada, no quería decirle que abría entrado a su casa de una manera "tan peligrosa" – ¿Y bien? –

\- Déjame, tenía que ayudarla, yo sabía que algo tenía, ¡Además no es nada! –

-¡¿Nada !?– grito muy molesto, nunca antes me había gritado. Nunca pensé que se molestaría tanto – ¡Tu cuerpo no es un juguete Elaine y no debes de permitir que nadie te dañe! ¡incluyéndote! – Nunca antes lo había visto así de alterado, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, hablaba como si fuera pecado lastimarme.

– Tu madre estará muy molesta en cuanto te vea ¿A quién crees que le reclamara?. Yo soy el que tiene más tiempo para estar contigo, llego a casa y tú no estás, pero si con Elena ¡Bien! No sé cómo es que te volviste a hacer amiga de ella, Elaine tú no puedes estar con ella – De todo lo que dijo algo me confundió, el dijo "No sé cómo es que te volviste a hacer amiga de ella", sin embargo yo la conocí en la prepa hace apenas un año.

– No te entiendo – exprese en vos alta – ¿cómo que volver a hacer su amiga? – Él parecía desoriento por lo que acababa de decir y por una milésima de segundo vi escrito en sus ojos miedo, pero su rostro se volvió a endurecer al segundo siguiente.

–No dije eso, dije que no sé cómo te hiciste amiga de ella, no en el sentido de volver a hacer – No había entendido bien su explicación, sin embargo no me dijo responder – Elaine no quiero que te acerques a ella y… -

-Hola querido – dijo mi madre, apareciendo de la nada. Nos dio un susto de muerte – ¿Qué está pasando? – Ella era muy bella sus ojos azules como el cielo y sus cabellos, largos y dorados, la hacían ver como un personaje de un cuento de hadas

– Nada – Contesto mi padre pero ella lo miro de manera socarrona y dijo

– Amor su nana me acaba de decir que te entrego prendas de Elaine manchadas de sangre, así que no puede ser nada – El mascullo unos cuantos insultos y volteo a verla nuevamente. Ellos eran dos polos opuestos mi madre adoptiva que era siempre la alegría de la casa, se volvía temible cuando se enojaba y ... bueno mi padre era frío todo el tiempo, sin embargo nunca lo había visto verdaderamente enojado.

– Elaine y Elena no deben de ser amigas, ellas son muy distintas – Ella lo miro malhumorada, papá siempre sabía hacerla enojar.

–Cariño, ellas seguirán siendo amigas sin importar lo que digamos, así que deja de actuar de esa manera Federi. Elaine, por favor no alteres a tu padre, nosotros te amamos y es por eso que nos preocupamos por ti – Yo solo asentí, lentamente me fui alejando de ellos, regrese a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, quede dormida al instante.

Cuando me levante toda la habitación estaba oscura. Después de acostumbrarme mire la maleta media hecha, tenía que terminarla. Prendí un candelabro y lentamente seguí empacando, en cuanto estuvo lista la volvía a meter a mi armario. Pronto sería media noche y no tenía ni una pisca de sueño, si iba al hospital de seguro me regresarían, mire a mi alrededor y en el tocador vi aquel libro viejo. Tome el candelabro y sigilosamente fui a la azotea, en cuanto abrí la puerta me di cuenta que podría estar tranquila, la noche era fresca y sin viento, me senté en una banca que había, a mis padres también les gustaba venir. Abrí el libro donde lo había dejado, la verdad era que no entendía mucho, ya que estaba escrito en varios idiomas, aunque las que estaban en ingles se me hacían más fáciles.

Mire la hoja en el encabezado decía "07 de enero de 1956", enseguida decía: Time passes very slowly. Axel supports me in the search.* Luego venía otra fecha "10 de abril de 1956" este debía de ser portugués Ela estava no Brasil. Bill ainda não retornar* La verdad no entendía de que se trataba, al parecer la persona que escribió esto buscaba a alguien y contactaba con muchas personas para encontrarla. Luego de esas dos frases venía otra fecha "26 de julio de 1956" y está por fin estaba en español "No puedo seguir con la búsqueda, ahora Ireneo se encargara en buscarla y protegerla"

Luego de eso había más fechas, pero no contenían ninguna letra, eran puros dibujos, todos ellos tenían pentagramas e infinidad de signos, seguí hojeando el libro, sin embargo estos parecían interminables, me puse en la última hoja donde por fin había una frase que decía Vergesslichkeit*. Pero ¿qué olvidaba? Era raro todo el contenido y era muy extraño que alguien escribiera por gusto en diferentes idiomas. Me asuste cuando alguien abrió la puerta, mire enseguida a mi padre

– ¿Qué haces aquí Elaine? Deberías de estar dormida – En cuanto me pare, me volteé un poco para poder esconder el libro detrás de la banca y tome el candelabro para que no sospechara – Si estas enojada conmigo por lo de esta tarde, no pienses que cambiare de opinión – Vaya, seguía enojado.

– Bien, me iré a mi recamara – Camine rápidamente y de manera olímpica lo ignoré, bueno tal vez si estaba un poco molesta. En cuanto llegue a mi recamara deje el candelabro y volví a salirme rumbo a la habitación de mis padres. Solo esperaba que mi madre siguiera despierta. Toque un par de veces.

– ¿Federi? – Abrí un poco la puerta

– No mamá, él está en la azotea-

– Mi niña dime ¿qué sucede? –

-¿Papá te dijo que Elena estaba en el hospital? –

-Si ¡¿Quieres ir a verla ahorita?! – Me miro alarmada

– No, no es eso. Yo… Me gustaría que cuando la den de alta ella pueda estar aquí unos días – Mi madre me miro confusa y yo seguí hablando – La relación con sus padres es muy mala y podría volver a decaer – Se veía que no sabía que decir, miro por mi hombro, cuando volteé mi padre se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi.

– Por favor no sigas Elaine – Me miro con pesar– Sabes que no la quiero cerca de ti ¿y pides esto? No sé qué es lo que piensas. Nunca te he dicho que no, pero esta vez es diferente – Eso era verdad y por eso me dolía. Siempre me porte bien para tener su aprobación, pero ahora lo único que tenía eran reproches de él

– Padre compréndeme, yo la quiero, yo la salve, no quiero que vuelva a intentar suicidarse ¡y que está vez lo logre! – Sabía que no quería ceder

– Cariño a tú padre no le gusta tenerla cerca y menos que tú seas muy cercana a ella, sin embargo es verdad que puede intentar quitarse la vida y eso es un gran desperdicio, más de su parte. Federi acepta, yo nunca te he pedido nada, pero no puedes hacerle esto a la amistad que tienen –

Estaba muy molesto podía verlo en sus ojos

– Bien Elisa, que se quede con nosotros, pero solo dos semanas, no más – En cuanto lo dijo corrí a abrazarlo y no sé porqué comencé a llorar, sentí como acariciaba mi cabello y besaba mi coronilla – Pero solo dos semanas, no más – Yo solo asentí. El suspiro, me separe un poco de él y bese su mejilla le dije "gracias", volteé con mi madre y le sonreí, ella me dijo

– Anda a dormir que mañana iremos a visitarla –

-Buenos noches – dije y regrese a mi cuarto mucho más tranquila.

 _Significado de citas marcadas:_

 _* El tiempo pasa muy lentamente. Axel me apoya en la búsqueda_

 _* Ella estaba en Brasil. Bill aún no vuelve_

 _* Olvido_

 _Reviews? Comentarios? Problemas? Observaciones? Mensajes random? Por favor mandenos un mensaje que estaremos encantadas de leerlos. GRACIAS POR LEER!_


	5. Capitulo 5 Dificultades

Capitulo 5. Dificultades

 _Hola queridos y hermosos lectores! lo sabemos lo sabemos... no habíamos actualizado, pero la verdad la escuela es un PURGATORIO! por eso no nos ha dado tiempo de escribir tanto como quisiéramos... ademas de que los horarios complican el asunto para la escritora... que tiene que soportarme a las 2 de la mañana para que termine de escribir el capitulo o le de una revisada final... Pero bueno, prometemos actualizar tan pronto como sea posible, solo pedimos misericordia... Sin mas que decir (ademas de disculpas de antemano por errores que pueda tener el capitulo), ¡DISFRUTEN!_

En cuanto estuvo lista, justo como prometió, mi madre y yo fuimos a ver a Elena.

Su padre estaba en recepción, muy pocas veces había hablado con él, siempre se mostraba indiferente y esta vez parecía no ser diferente.

– Buenos días ¿Elena como esta? –

\- Ayer estuvo muy alterada y tuvieron que sedarla, no tardará en despertar. Su habitación… ¿ya sabes cual es no? – Yo asentí, ciertamente yo fui la primera que lo supo.

– Con permiso – Él solo asintió, mi madre me miro, alzo un poco su cabeza, indicando que podría irme, al parecer ella quería hablar con su padre a solas.

Caminaba lentamente sabía que ella estaría muy molesta, quiero decir ¿Alguien estaría feliz cuando no se le ha dejado cometer suicidio? ¡Claro que no! Ella estaría muy enojada, aunque no sabría como reaccionaria al verme. Cuando estuve enfrente de la puerta toque lentamente, nadie contesto, podría seguir dormida. Fui abriendo poco a poco la puerta como si fuese de una película de suspenso, no podía moverme, no sabía qué hacer ante esa imagen que se mostraba. Elena dormía, tenía unas horribles correas atando todas sus extremidades a la camilla su ceño fruncido era muy notorio, tenía vendas desde la mitad de su antebrazo hasta sus muñecas, su pelo castaño generalmente en ondas, estaba hecho un lio tenia la piel pálida, parecía irreal que estuviese ahí luciendo tan frágil y rota cuando hace una semana estaba llena de vida. No sabía si entrar ¿pero qué más podía hacer?

Entre de manera sigilosa, tenía miedo de despertarla. Me senté a su lado, verla de cerca me ponía un poco mal. Sé que a ella le dolió mucho la verdad a medias de su adopción, sin embargo tenía que saber todo. Seguía mirándola cuando comenzó a despertar, se veía totalmente dopada, cuando su mirada callo en mi su expresión se volvió fría y distante, su silencio solo me ponía más nerviosa.

– Hola – No sabía que decirle en esos momentos. Ella me miro y dijo con voz dolida.

– ¿Por qué? – No sabía exactamente a qué se refería, aunque su tono de vos tenía un matiz de cansancio. – ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto Elaine? – Sabía que nada de eso era sencillo, los efectos del medicamento se le estaban pasando, podía ver que se trataba de mover, aunque no pudiera hacerlo de manera natural – Cuando perdí la memoria no tenía idea de quién era, ni que hacía en ese lugar , no entendía nada, aun así los quise como mis padres y de la nada me contaron que era adoptada, yo no sabía cómo manejarlo ¡Lo dijeron en medio de una pelea! ¡No es la mejor manera de decirlo! ¡Para mi ellos eran mis papas! Tuve el deseo la ilusión... de que me quisieran como una hija y ahora...- Su vos se fue apagando, y no pensé que seguiría hablando, cuando me dijo – ¡Yo no te pedí que me salvarás y no quiero que te preocupes por mí! Ahora ya no me dejaran intentarlo otra vez–

No sabía cómo decirle que se quedara conmigo, que juntas podrías solucionarlo todo, pero tenía miedo de hablar y lastimarla, de contarle cosas que a la larga no fuesen más que sueños dibujados con palabras, que con soplos demasiado fuertes, se desintegrasen.

– Quiero que estemos juntas en todo – Ella me miro con incertidumbre, no se lo esperaba, sin embargo, solo dijo "está bien" y fue lo último que le escuche decir durante un buen tiempo.

Durante las siguiente semanas todo fue relativamente lento y sin inconvenientes. Elena recibía terapia psicológica casi todos los días para saber cuál era su estado mental, generalmente yo iba todos los días a visitarla y cuando el doctor dijo que le habían detectado TLP ósea Trastorno de Limite de Personalidad, pude ver la imagen que tenia de ella opacarse... ya no volvería a ser la misma, tal parece que el doctor se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos tristes así que me dijo que podría ser tratado y curado con terapia conductual, pero que teníamos que apoyarla ya que estaría susceptible, deprimida y que sus emociones podrían salirse de su control.

O al menos eso es lo que se supone, por que cuando yo estaba a su lado ella ponía una sonrisa que sabía que era más fingida que nada, eso me molestaba y entristecía.

Recuerdo que el quinto día de su estancia en el hospital llego un trabajador social que investigaría el caso del intento de suicidio porque ella era menor de edad y sus padres debían "rendir cuentas" así que durante todo el proceso legal ella no tuvo contacto con sus padres, lo cual si era sincera me alegraba, ellos ya habían hecho demasiado daño.

Después de un tiempo al fin la darían de alta aunque claro aun tendría que asistir a las terapias, así que todavía no le había mencionado que podía quedarse en mi casa. Bueno mas bien no tenia de otra, sus padres no podían tener contacto con ella y no tenía a nadie más que la cuidara salvo que su abuela, pero ella ya era mayor y apenas podía consigo misma, así que cuando ofrecí mi casa, a el trabajador social no tuvo más que aceptar puesto que Elena ya pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y el caso dejaría de incumbirle a él.

Cuando el día llego tanto mí madre como mi padre me acompañaban, le querían dar bien la bienvenida a nuestra casa, ellos pensaban que ella ya sabía y estaba de acuerdo, me iba a dar un ataque de nervios por tener que mentirles, cuando ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaría. Estaba devanándome los sesos pensando en que diría para que todo saliera bien. Cuando llegamos, también se encontraban los padres de Elena, junto con los míos comenzaron a hablar acerca de su enfermedad y el tratamiento, yo jale un poco del abrigo de mi madre.

– ¿Si cariño? -

– Madre iré a ver si ya esta lista Elena – todos asintieron y yo volé a su habitación. Entre casi cayéndome. Ella estaba impasible, riéndose de mi espectacular entrada

– Elena... este... mmm, hoy te dan de alta – Ella se rió, estos días se había mostrado "normal".

– Si, por algo no tengo la bata y traigo mis pantalones. Elaine... sé que me quedare en tu casa-

– ¿Qué? – ¿Sus padres le habrían dicho? ¿Cómo se entero?

– Deja de quebrarte la cabeza, mejor que te lo digo, a que se te explote el cerebro. Veras... anteayer que me quede un rato con tu mamá, ella empezó a hablar de la casa y de que no había ningún problema, yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando, así que supuso que no me habías dicho nada por cobarde, o algo así. Entonces ella me explico tus blancas intenciones. Aunque te lo diré desde un principio tu padre me da cosita, no lo sé, es mi sexto sentido – Siempre me decía lo mismo, aunque yo no entendía cómo es que le causaba eso, si yo siempre he estado muy a gusto con él.

– Ya me lo habías mencionado Elena, aunque no entiendo porqué. Y ¿ya estas lista? ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Ella ladeo un poco su cabeza

– Si, prefiero estar contigo por más tiempo, sé que algo me ocultan mis padres, y la verdad es que no quiero saber nada por el momento – Yo asentí, nada podría hacer en este caso. Tocaron a la puerta, eran nuestros padres, el trabajador social había dejado que la vieran, aunque sea para despedirla.

– Elena, espero que te portes bien y si tienes algo que decirnos, nos puedes llamar enseguida, nosotros estaremos al pendiente– le dijo su padre, era extraño viniendo de él.

– Si papá, adiós mamá -dijo sin siquiera mirarlos.

– te cuidas Elena – ellos se hicieron a un lado, mis padres estaban todavía afuera.

– Bien chicas, vamos – dijo mi madre con una amplia sonrisa, yo tome a Elena del brazo, mi padre tomo sus cosas en una mano, mientras entrelazaban su otra mano con mi madre. Ellos en verdad se veían bien juntos.

– Elena... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? –Ella me miro con cara de "no inicies", ciertamente no era por el hecho de comer sino porque tenía que cuidar lo que comía, el doctor me comento que después de perder tanta sangre era normal que tuviera anemia. Su situación en verdad que se había complicado, primero con su familia y ahora también con su salud – anda di que si – rodó los ojos y negó lentamente

– bien, vamos a comer, pero más te vale que haya helado – sonríe y asentí segura. Mis padres que estaban escuchando entendieron enseguida a donde quería ir y como era un lugar donde tenían gran variedad de platillos, no tuvieron problema alguno. Ese día fue tranquilo, transcurrió de manera amena.

Quería mucho a Elena y me encantaba que ella estuviera conmigo, aunque tenía miedo por alguna razón, no solo por su intento de suicidio y el TLP, era otra cosa, no sabría explicarlo, simplemente tenía miedo.

 _Reviews? Abucheos? Preguntas? Cartas, canciones problemas o demás, estaremos leyendo con gusto sus mensajes y responderemos preguntas y cuestionamientos en el siguiente cap, GRACIAS POR LEER :3_


	6. Capitulo 6 Ánimos

**Capitulo 6. Ánimos**

 _Cariños míos! años que no se publica nuevo capítulo, pero finalmente aquí esta! *insertar canción we are the champions* Estamos tristes de no recibir ningún review o mensaje :( pero que se le va a hacer? esperamos que les guste este capitulo... falta nada para empezar con la acción, misterio y mas, no desesperen. Como siempre, lamentamos los posibles errores en la ortografía, sintaxis, traducción y demás, si alguien quiere ayudarnos se lo agradeceremos. Sin más que decir, que comience la lectura! :3_

Mi cuarto había sido acondicionado para que Elena pudiera estar conmigo, parecía como si fuésemos hermanas, nuestras camas estaban en extremos opuestos de la habitación, y era casi un sueño cumplido el hecho de estar todo el día junto con tu mejor amiga, sin embargo habían sido días muy agotadores, mi nana nos ayudaba en todo, ya que mis padres, aunque no quisieran tenían trabajo que cumplir. El primer día fue un caos con los medicamentos para la anemia y los del TLP, sin embargo al tercer día ya sabíamos como acomodarlos para que Elena los pudiera tomar sin ningún inconveniente, no me gustaría que volviera al hospital solo por una gastritis aguda.

El trabajador social vendría hoy a tomar nota de como se adaptaba Elena a su nuevo entorno y yo... bueno, no había querido asistir a clases si no era con Elena y como mi terquedad es demasiada, mis padres lo pasaron por alto.

– Elena ¿no te gustaría regresar a clases? – le pregunte con esperanza, quería verla más alegre, se notaba que la noche anterior había tenido pesadillas por que se veía agotada, ella prefería no decirme de que se trataban, decía que solo era su imaginación, pero yo no estaba tan segura.

– Me gustaría ver a las chicas, me encantaría ver a Lucí y que me apapache. Sus abrazos son reparadores – Era verdad, extrañaba a las chicas. Yo no me había contactado con ellas desde el día de su casi muerte y ciertamente no sabía si ellas sabían de lo sucedido. Alguien toco la puerta

– Adelante –dije, y paso nana y el trabajador social – Pase – sonreí, se le veía algo incomodo.

–Buenos días... ¿Cómo has estado Elena? – Elena se acomodo en la cama

– Pues no puedo decirle que excelente, pero estoy tranquila ¿le puedo pedir algo? – Tal vez le pediría ver a sus padres o bien regresar a clases, o ambas, de Elena se podría esperar todo, era un poco gracioso.

– Si, dime – Elena sonrió amable y le dijo

– Me gustaría regresar a clases, pero no sé si mis compañeros sepan algo de lo que está pasando. ¿Podría decirme si ha ido a interrogarlos? o ¿Les han dicho algo? o ¿Como están las cosas en la escuela? – Vaya que eran muchas incógnitas, pero en estos días, era usual que hablara rápido... TLP ¿Que puedo decir?

– Mira Elena por eso no te agobies, si te sientes bien, para mi próxima visita puedo autorizar que asistas a la escuela, dependiendo de cómo evolucione el tratamiento, por el momento es mejor que estés en casa, sin que nada de altere. No visite tu salón porque ese no fue el procedimiento que se me indico. Ni en las noticias y el periódico apareció tu caso por la intervención de los padres de Elaine. Lo más seguro que ellos no sepan nada. Así que no te preocupes por eso. Como te digo, si el próximo miércoles te veo tranquila podré otorgarte ese "alta", siempre y cuando estés cumpliendo con tus terapias y medicamentos – Elena asintió, era fuerte, pero sabía que el TLP podría descontrolarla. – Bueno eso es todo por hoy, solo necesitaría hablar un poco con la señora Paula, sobre como respondes a el tratamiento – mi nana nos sonrió, ambos hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se fueron enseguida.

– ¡Ey! ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos con las chicas? Ya sabes, antes de comenzar a ir a la escuela, este jueves habrá una fiesta en casa de Esteban, podemos ponernos de acuerdo con ellas para ir ¿qué te parece? – Le dije a Elena con una nota de entusiasmo, tal vez eso ayude a mejorar sus ánimos depresivos. Se lo pensaba mucho y ciertamente era arriesgado, ya que podría tener un episodio y eso era la menos que queríamos

– Me parece bien, me gustaría ver a Esteban, pero no hay que decirle nada al trabajador social, no quiero que nos diga, NO, ¡NO! – Grito, imitando al trabajador social, gesticulando exageradamente y negando con manos y cabeza, daba risa verla actuar así pero no decirle era lo mejor que podíamos hacer en dado caso

– Bien, entonces mañana iré a la escuela para ponerme de acuerdo con los chicas y ver como esta tu situación ¿Okey? – Ella sonrió de alegría, sabía que extrañaba mucho a nuestros amigos, no me agradaba el dejarla sola, aunque si recordaba bien mi madre mañana estaría todo el día en casa – ¿Elena crees poder estar sola mañana? Bueno sola no, con nana y con mi madre – Ella sonrió de manera amplia

– Si, no habla ningún problema. Tu tranquila- Me guiño un ojo para restarle importancia al asunto, pero aun así...

No podía dormir, estaba muy nerviosa, Elena dormía pacíficamente. Sin hacer ruido camine hacia mi mochila, si recordaba bien, ahí había dejado 3 de los libros que encontré en la biblioteca de la escuela, tome el segundo y me fui directo a la azotea, medio gracia encontrar el primero donde mismo. Empecé a hojear el segundo, pero mirara donde mirara este tenía más dibujos raros que el anterior, estaba por darme por vencida cuando encontré unas notas casi al final, "5.2.1957", supongo que es la fecha, pero para estar más segura lo buscaría más al rato, decía:

"Ich kehrte in das Großherzogtum Luxemburg. Axel wurde abgeschossen, aber Kytzia ist zu sterben", no tenía idea de lo que decía pero, luego venían dibujos más finos, parecía que los habían quemado con algo, luego venía otra nota "Bill kam, kurz nach Mitternacht. Ich sagte ihm, ich werde sie kümmern. Er ist verärgert".

No entendía bien de que se trataba todo eso, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que no era nada bueno... nada bueno. Seguía hojeando solo que ahora los dibujos se combinan, finos y grotescos, me ponían la piel de gallina. Cuando termine de hojear el libro, no pude mas solo tome el otro tomo y empecé a bajar las escaleras algo exaltada, casi me caigo si no fuese por el barandal, me sentía muy mareada, lo libros se me cayeron, pero cuando los toque para rejuntarlos, sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por las yemas de los mis dedos.

"– ¡Están mal! No sé cómo hacerlo ¡Bill, no puedo! No puede morir ¡No puede! –" la voz sonó en mi cabeza, era desesperada casi aterrada, justo como me sentía.

\- ¡NO! – Abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cama, cuando finalmente pude enfocar note que Elena estaba en frente mío, me abrazo fuertemente.

– Tranquila, solo fue un sueño, tranquila – No entendía nada, decir que estaba confundida seria poco, eso no había sido un sueño, no podía serlo ¿o sí? Me zafé de sus brazos y me levante de manera brusca mareándome al instante.

– Cálmate Elaine -

– Los libros ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo llegue…? Recuerdo a ver ido a la azotea y todo lo que hice, me mareé y... pero no sé realmente que paso después. - Elena me volvió a sentar en la cama, con calma y sin mirarme como una loca – Necesito mi mochila, si no es un sueño los libros deberían de estar ahí... - intenté otra vez, ponerme de pie, pero Elena volvió a sentarme... maldito sea su instinto de mama gallina...

– Elaine son las 4 de la madrugada, no vas a ningún lugar- dijo tratando de hacerme entrar en razón, pero simplemente esto era demasiado confuso y necesitaba aclarar mis dudas

– Por favor, está a un lado del tocador – Cerro los ojos y asintió. Seguía preguntándome como había llegado ahí, yo estoy 100% segura de haber estado en la azotea

– Toma - me paso la mochila, se sentía mas ligera

– Gracias -

– ¿Quieres que llame a nana? – ciertamente, yo sufría de muchísimas pesadillas, pero nunca había sentido algo así de real... aunque ¿Podría ser por lo que leí?

– No. ¿Te asuste? – una cosa era que supiera que tenía pesadillas y otra que se levantara por mis gritos

– Un poco, pensé que te estaban haciendo algo. Fue extraño – claro que era extraño, sin decir algo más abrí la mochila, pero en ella no se encontraban esos dos libros ¡entonces si había salido! Los libros no desaparecen así por así

– Necesito ir a la azotea - dije apresuradamente.

– Elaine tranquila, ya es tarde y tienes que ir a la escuela... por favor, por favor quédate aquí – se veía alterada, no sabía qué hacer, quería correr hacia la azotea, pero la mirada de Elena me hacia flaquear.

– Está bien, iré después. - Dormimos en la misma cama, era necesario para nuestra tranquilidad. Aunque quizá Elena amanezca en el piso.

Texto en alemán

1* Volví al Gran Ducado de Luxemburgo. Axel fue derribado, pero Kytzia está muriendo

2* Bill llegó, poco después de la medianoche. Le dije que voy a cuidar de ellos. Él está enojado.

 _Reviews? confesiones? canciones? tomates? criticas? mensajes? ninguno de ellos? *muere ignorada* si alguien nos envía algo estaremos encantadas de leer y responder sus mensajes :3_


End file.
